


My King

by got7sbiggestfanboy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Jackson Wang, Face-Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/got7sbiggestfanboy/pseuds/got7sbiggestfanboy
Summary: Jackson is weak for Jinyoungs "I'm the King" Stage Outfit and Jinyoung knows it





	My King

**Author's Note:**

> Jackson's Outfit:  
> https://twitter.com/by__Hyko/status/992467653343268865?s=09
> 
> Jinyoung's Outfit:  
> https://twitter.com/jy_spinoff/status/992468833179910144?s=09

They just finished the first day of their world tour. It went extremely well. No injuries. Everyone had fun. It was great. They're so excited for the weeks to come. But after that first concert.

Jackson felt so fucking attacked.

They had unit stages. Jinyoung and Bambam had one and...where to start...Jinyoungs outfit...his pose...sitting like a king on his throne. Jackson was so wrecked. He saw pictures everywhere on Twitter and Instagram of it. He couldn't escape it.

Jinyoung knew excatly how Jackson felt. He loved it.

Jackson was just glued to his phone after the concert, letting no one watch at his screen. He did his best to hide it. But Jinyoung got a quick glance of it when Jackson didn't notice. It wasn't really a surprise to him to see Jackson watching fancams of him. He turned around and pretended like he didn't see anything.

Jackson nervously looked around. Afraid to be seen. Normally he doesn't care but. For some reason he feels embarrassed watching the fancams. He can't take his eyes off of Jinyoung.

He's always handsome of course but...he looked so _powerful_.

* * *

 

"God you look so good like this..."

Looking down at his groupmate. It was Jackson. On his knees looking up at the younger. He looked so innocent doing that. He really shouldn't. Licking him like a kitten, so careful. Letting one of his go through his soft dark hair and tugging it a little when he put his mouth on the tip.

Again. Looking up at him. Like looking for approval. Jinyoung just nodded. It should be illegal to be this cute while giving a blowjob.  
He watched patiently as he took of him in his mouth. Carefully. Letting his tounge swirl a little around him. He got more bold after just a few minutes, taking Jinyoung deeper. The room was filled with hot air, grunts and slurps.

Jinyoung bit his bottom lip, tugging Jackson hair harder. It made him look up. Probably sensing what he wanted to do. He relaxed his throat and posture, holding on Jinyoungs thighs and gave him look of approval.

"Squeeze my thigh 3 times in a row if it's too much, okay baby?"

He nodded. It made Jinyoung smirk a little. He grabbed Jackson hair and forced it down gently. Feeling his fastened breathing on his skin. Moving his hips up to go deeper. Fucking his mouth. The cute little chokes he heard coming from Jackson throat. Drool drippling down his chin. His eyes shut tight.

He wants to keep this image in his head.  
Jackson on his knees, letting his mouth get fucked, having his shirt half open and those cute sounds coming from him.

Suddenly he stopped, making Jackson look at him. His whole face looked so wrecked. Lips red and full, glistening from the spit. He padded on his thigh signaling Jackson to sit on his lap.

His naked thighs carefully resting on Jinyoungs.  
Afraid to spill any fluids on the suit.  
Jinyoung looked up at him, looking so fucking sinful. Jackson felt like he died. His face became, wants to hide in in Jinyoungs shoulder.

"nah uh baby...no hiding...I wanna see you...all of you"

There again. Jinyoung just can't seem to give Jackson a break. Suddenly he felt something pressing against his entrance. A small moan escaping his mouth. Hands placing on his hips gently, pushing him down on his length. The moan gets drawn out and his voice goes a little higher. His head falling back when Jinyoung is completely inside of him.

He lets his head roll the the side onto his shoulder looking at Jinyoung. Directly into his eyes. Always looking for approval. Jinyoung loves having control over him like this. He nods simply letting his hips meet Jackson's.

Jackson is really whiny. Letting his head fall back, on his shoulder or on Jinyoungs shoulder. Letting cute high pitched moans leave his lips. It's hard to understand what Jackson says while getting fucked but occasionally there's his begging for more or Jinyoungs name.

Jinyoung stops moving his hips, wanting to watch Jackson bounce on his cock. And he does immediately. Begging Jinyoung to move and fuck him. But he just watches him with a smirk.

Jackson pushes his hips more forward, his hands on Jinyoungs thighs and his head trying to not fall back. His moans fill the room. Loud and dirty.  
Jinyoung slaps his ass before grabbing it and fucking into him, harder than before.

"oh fuck-! jinyoung-ah! can i-"  
"no. we'll do it together"

Jackson tries his best to get his body around Jinyoungs. Tangling his legs around him and moaning into his shoulder. He presses his body harder against him as he comes. Jinyoung wraps his arms around Jackson, pressing him against hiim as he bottoms out and thrusts into him one more time.

They both breathe heavily. They stay in that position for awhile. Jackson feels like he could fall asleep like that. Sitting on Jinyoungs lap, his dick and cum burried deep inside of him and his arms wrapped around him.

**Author's Note:**

> wow my first smut lmao sorry I know it's bad  
> (follow me @hyung.mp4 on IG to keep updated)


End file.
